


Piquant Flavor

by hwan43



Category: Bobhwan - Fandom, YUNHWAN - Fandom, ikonic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwan43/pseuds/hwan43
Relationships: Bestfriend - Relationship, Dating - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Piquant Flavor

Bobby felt odd seeing his best friend all smiles who has been too fixated on his phone. They've been hanging out again lately and the younger felt like there's something going on. They have been friends since the third grade and he usually never sees the older this cheerful unless he's… INLOVE! 

**_"Hyung, mind if I tape your phone on my face and pretend you at least know I'm still here?”_ ** He tried to get the older's attention but failed. _**"** **Jinhwan-hyung** _**_!!!!"_ ** He yelled out and peeked at his best friend’s screen that showed an unfamiliar account. _**"Wait, are you stalking someone!? Who is he?!"** _

Bobby looked straight at his best friend’s face, surprised at why he's being ignored. The older only smiled and went back to ignoring him, looking at his phone again. _**"Oh c'mon, Kim** **Jinhwan** **. You can't bury your head on your phone all-day and pretend like I don't exist at all. Tell me, WHO...** **IS..** **?** **THIS...GUY? Who's making my best friend’s heart happy?"** _The younger draped an arm around the older's shoulder, now excited to hear the story. 

**_"Am I that obvious?”_ ** Jinhwan asked the younger with a bright smile. 

_**"Too obvious,** **hyung** **. Now spill."** _The younger smiled back with his bunny teeth visible. 

_**"Well… we've been talking for months now and he's this super sweet, caring and funny guy. He's a bit old-fashioned but that's what makes him cute. He's a chef and he** **owns** **a restaurant down town. His name is** **Yunhyeong** **. Song Yun — "** _

_**"Hell no! The owner of the famous OKOSTA restaurant? That Song** **Yunhyeong** _**_?!!"_ ** The younger grabbed his best friend’s phone in disbelief and scrolled through the account. **_"I heard pretty nice things about him, I can't believe he's this young."_**

**_"Me too. He's asking me to come over dinner in his restaurant."_ ** The older replied. 

_**"Good lord! The Picky Kim** **Jinhwan** **is going out on a date with the famous Song** **Yunhyeong** _**_!"_ ** The younger teased him while poking his cheeks. _**"Let's go. I'll drop you off."**_ He winked and held the older's wrist to make him stand. 

**_But I still have like 2 hours before the date."_ **Jinhwan protested but the younger was already dragging him out of the studio, making their way to where Bobby's car was parked. 

_**"You can't go there empty-handed, Hyung. Let's drop by the nearest winery."** _

Jinhwan could only shrug in defeat. 

* * *

8:30PM 

**_"You didn't mention it's an exclusive dinner."_ ** Jinhwan looked around the fancy restaurant's superb interior. 

_**"I had them leave early so I can focus on my new recipe, which I'll be needing you to assess if that's okay with you?"**_ Yunhyeong gave him a smile before asking Jinhwan if he could put the apron on him, the older immediately nodding shyly. 

**_"My pleasure."_ ** The older’s heart beating fast as he answered. 

_**"It's a Plump Squid Stuffed with Rice (** **Ikameshi** **) and Teriyaki-Style Sauce. Here, try it. AAHHHH~"**_ Yunhyeong’s hand hovered over Jinhwan’s mouth, waiting for him to take a bite. 

- _What is he doing? I’m not a baby. I can feed myself. He doesn’t have to. He's too close… my heart is not ready for this!_ \- He blinked for a couple of seconds to pull himself together and hesitantly opened his mouth. _**"** **Mmm** **~…** **Mmmm** **!!!! This is so good! The squid is tender and you can taste the sake! The amount of sweetness of the squid's juice is just right - a great balance of flavors. It's delicious!"**_ He gave Yunhyeong his honest review, praising the chef that earned him 2 more slices of squid. 

**_"I’m relieved you like it. Guess I'll be including this on the next month's new menu."_ ** He sweetly smiled as he joined Mr. Picky on the table. **_"By the way, what have you brought?_ " ** The chef nodded his head at the bottle next to Jinhwan. 

**_"Oh, yea. I forgot! Here's a Sauvignon Blanc. I think it’ll go perfectly with tonight's dish."_ ** He popped the bottle and poured Yunhyeong's glass halfway. 

_**"** **Mmm** _**_. Good choice"_ ** The chef commented after taking a sip. - _He must love wine. He seems to know what he’s doing_ – He unconsciously thought, as he got mesmerized watching how perfectly Jinhwan swirls the glass without spilling any drop. _**"You seemed to have a knowledge about wine."** _the younger added. 

_**"Well, that’s because I love wines. I find peace whenever I drink them. It calms my mind and helps me relax most of the time."**_ Jinhwan answered without looking at the chef, who's watching him almost chug the whole bottle. 

\- _Damn it! He looks prettier when he's drunk._ \- Yunhyeong's subconscious mind trying to win over his sanity. Jinhwan was taken aback when he saw Yunhyeong staring at him fondly. 

The chef smiled so sweetly when he got caught, making the older blush furiously. JInhwan could almost hear his heart pounding hard. - _Is it because of the wine? Am I getting drunk already? Or I'm just flattered that there's a handsome guy staring at me_ \- He cleared his throat and set aside his silly thoughts. 

He needs to keep his cool, as he’s super close to jump over to where Yunhyeong is and take that pinkish fluffy lips. **_"I think I have to go. It’s getting late. Thanks for tonight's dinner. I enjoyed it so much."_ ** He stood slowly, making sure he won't fall and not embarrassed himself. - _Why did you drink almost half of the bottle? Do you want to get laid that badly? Jesus, Kim_ _Jinhwan_ _!_ \- 

**_"You're drunk. I'll drive you home."_ ** Yunhyeong tried to assist Jinhwan in standing up but the close contact just ignited both their desires that they've been holding back for so long ...


End file.
